remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Iron Giant
The Iron Giant is a June 8, 1999 animated science fiction fantasy action film utilizing both traditional animation and computer animation, produced by Warner Bros. Animation, and based on the 1968 novel The Iron Man by Ted Hughes. The film is directed by Brad Bird, and features the voices of Jennifer Aniston, Harry Connick, Jr., Vin Diesel, Eli Marienthal, Christopher McDonald, and John Mahoney. The film is about a lonely boy named Hogarth raised by his mother (widowed to an Air Force pilot), who discovers an iron giant who fell from space. With the help of a beatnik named Dean, they have to stop the U.S. military and a federal agent from finding and destroying the Giant. The Iron Giant takes place in October 1957 in the American state of Maine during the height of the Cold War. Plot In 1957, a large alien robot crashes from orbit near the coast of Rockwell, Maine with no memory. Shortly after, the Iron Giant wanders off into the mainland. Nine-year-old Hogarth Hughes follows a trail of the forest's destruction and frees the robot, who is stuck in the power cables of an electrical substation. After being rescued by and befriended by Hogarth, the Giant follows him back to his house, where he lives with his widowed mother Annie. Upon their return, the robot attempts to eat the iron off the nearby railroad tracks. Alarmed at the sound of an incoming train, Hogarth tells the giant to repair the tracks. The robot attempts this, but takes too long, causing the train to collide with his head. Hogarth hides the damaged robot in their barn where he discovers the robot is self repairing. Later that night, Hogarth returns to the barn with a stack of comic books to read to the Giant. The robot is impressed with Superman, but distressed when he discovers a comic about an evil robot; Hogarth tells the robot that it can be who he chooses to be. Investigating the destroyed substation, U.S. government agent Kent Mansley discovers evidence of the robot and decides to continue his inquiries in nearby Rockwell. Finding a BB gun Hogarth left near the substation the night he found the Giant, Mansley takes up a room for rent at Hogarth's home and trails the boy to learn more. He is paranoid about an alien invasion and alerts the U.S. Army to the possible presence of the robot. Worried that they will get caught, Hogarth evades Mansley and takes the robot to beatnik artist Dean McCoppin who passes off the robot as one of his works of art when Mansley and Lieutenant General Rogard investigate. Once Mansley and Rogard are gone, Hogarth pretends to attack the robot with a toy gun, and inadvertently causes the robot to activate a weapons system in retaliation. Dean saves Hogarth and angrily commands the robot to leave despite Aelita's protests, but Hogarth, believing the robot never meant to harm him, gives chase. Dean sees the toy gun and realizes that the robot cannot control its self-defense reaction. He catches up with Hogarth on his motorbike and they chase after the robot before it can reach the town. In Rockwell, the robot saves two boys, but Mansley, having seen it, orders an attack to stop it. The robot flees with Hogarth until he is shot down by a missile fired from an F-86. After crash landing, the robot thinks that the unconscious Hogarth is dead; enraged, it activates its weapons and attacks the Army, who are no match for the advanced firepower. Mansley lies to Rogard that the robot killed Hogarth, before telling him to lure the robot out to sea so they can destroy it with a nuclear ballistic missile from the [[USS Nautilus (SSN-571)|USS Nautilus]]. Lyoko Warriors confronting Mansley, Rogard and his men. Hogarth wakes up and pacifies the robot, causing it to deactivate its weapons. He then shows himself to Rogard and his men. Rogard, after listening to Dean's explanation of the robot and realizing that Mansley lied to him, is about to tell the Nautilus to stand down, but Mansley snatches the walkie-talkie, only to be tricked by Odd into ordering the Nautilus to abort the missile instead of launch it, making sure there will be no deadly mistake. Lyoko Warriors reveal everyone that the real enemy was not Mansley, but XANA, who reveals himself to them and possesses the missile. Realizing it was XANA all along, Rogard lambastes Mansley and informs him that not only the robot, but everyone in Rockwell, will be destroyed when the missile hits thanks to XANA. Mansley tries to escape Rockwell to save himself, but the robot stops him and he is arrested by the Army. When Hogarth tells the robot about Rockwell's fate, Ulrich suggests that the "clear shot" of the missile, avoiding Rockwell: the robot flies off to intercept the missile, as a hero, not a weapon. With a smile of satisfaction, the robot collides with the missile, causing a massive explosion high up in the atmosphere that sends XANA back to the present from whence he came. The people of the town recognize the giant as a hero, but everyone, especially Hogarth, is deeply saddened by the robot's sacrifice. Some time later, Annie and Dean have a romantic relationship and Dean has created a statue honoring the robot. Hogarth receives a package from Rogard, containing the only piece of the robot they found, a small jaw bolt. That night, Hogarth awakens to a familiar beeping coming from the bolt, which is trying to get out his window. He knows the robot is repairing itself somewhere and he opens it to let the bolt out. On the Langjökull glacier in Iceland various parts of the robot approach the snowdrift where the head rests, eyes glowing, as the robot wakes up and smiles. Cast Megas XLR crew *David DeLuise as Harold "Coop" Cooplowski *Wendee Lee as Kiva Andru *Steven Blum as Jamie Lyoko Warriors *Sharon Mann as Aelita Schaeffer and Jeremie Belpois *Matthew Geczy as Odd Della Robbia *Barbara Weber-Scaff as Ulrich Stern *Mirabelle Kirkland as Yumi Ishiyama *David Gasman as XANA Characters of the movie *Eli Marienthal as Hogarth Hughes, an energetic, young, curious boy with an active imagination. *Jennifer Aniston as Annie Hughes, a widow and Hogarth's single mother. *Harry Connick, Jr. as Dean McCoppin, a beatnik artist and junkyard owner who "sees art where others see junk". *Vin Diesel as The Iron Giant, a one hundred-foot, metal-eating robot. The Giant reacts defensively if it recognizes anything as a weapon, immediately attempting to destroy it, but can stop himself. The specific creator of the giant is never revealed. In a deleted scene, he has a brief vision of robots similar to him destroying a different planet. Peter Cullen was considered to do the voice. *Christopher McDonald as Kent Mansley, an arrogant, ambitious and paranoid N.S.A. agent sent to investigate the Iron Giant. *John Mahoney as General Rogard, the military leader in Washington, D.C. who strongly dislikes Mansley. *M. Emmet Walsh as Earl Stutz, a sailor and the first man to see the robot. *James Gammon as Marv Loach, a foreman who follows the robot's trail after it destroys the power station. *Cloris Leachman as Mrs. Tensedge, Hogarth's no-nonsense schoolteacher. The Iron Giant Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. animated films